Bad Girls World
by SarahZorEl
Summary: What happens when Supergirl meets her idol, the person that provides the Girl of Steel with both hope and inspiration? Invited to work Security Kara gets to attend her very first Rock Show, meeting the band in the process. Usually the one being fangirled over, how will she navigate the very new terrain when she happens to be the fangirl herself?


**Side note: I'm thinking of doing a smutty second chapter. But before I do, I might tweet Lzzy...(she often replies) ask her permission considering she's a real person and all. I reckon she'd be up for it knowing her but I kinda don't want to be disrespectful so...**

* * *

Just as she held two security badges by the tips of her fingers Kara was damn certain she happened to be the luckiest Kryptonian alive right now. Giddy bouncing on the balls of her feet she whipped around to a stoic Alex, as she gripped the top of her sisters biceps shreaking and jumping for joy. Plaster dust sprinkling from the ceiling with every sharp movement she made. Wincing Alex rolled her eyes before shaking off her baby sisters hold, curling her arms tightly against her chest waiting patiently for her to come down from her _dramatic_ high.

It wasn't until the muted tv flicked over to a breaking news cycle that Alex had to interfere with her sisters antics. Deciding that enough was enough…. "Kar, KAR…you have to calm down…"

"Your going to wake the neighbours…." "Just…just slow down…already…."

No answer... _just more chaos._

"No really….you need to stop doing loop de loops around your apartment…this is no place to fly…."

-Nada Zilch Zero Response-

"CHRIST YOUR FLOOR ISN'T A BOUNCY CASTLE KARA!" Frazzled this had gone on for **far** too long.

Alex puckered her left foot outwards as soon as she spotted Kara superspeeding in her direction.

She _really should_ feel a little bad…. but one more mini tremor was an acceptable compromise compared to the mountain she had already induced that it seemed people where reporting on national TV. Plus at least this way she'd get a bonus snapshot of Kara falling headfirst into the wall that she was planning on sending the super-friends tomorrow. _Lets be honest, it was her own fault…_

The reason Kara had gotten herself so worked up however was due to the fact that her musical idol _Lzzy Hale_ and what Alex had so accurately determined... her _first ever real girl crush_ had apparently asked personally for Supergirl to run security for the band once their tour reached National City.

All week Alex had to sit through Kara's internal ramblings and manic heart eyes….

…."but her guitar work Alexxxx"

…."the voice….it makes me weakkk"

..."ughhhh and look at her in those heelssss, I may be invulnerable but she'll be the death of me…. **she is my Kryptonite**!"

The various degrees of Kara this week where simple…. shock, excitement, contentment, nervousness and last but not least _freaking out_.

As the weekend approached, she was humming the words to their songs relentlessly and by that very afternoon Kara was in crisis. Combusting at having to face Halestorm later that evening…flailing her arms…

..."I mean what if she doesn't like me…Al"

..."What do I even say to them?!"

..."What if I just seize up and stare at her…surely that's creepy right?!"

The Girl of Steel was pacing, prancing around her apartment not for the first time that week, vibrating in anticipation cape snapping, knees trembling at the prospect of watching Halestorm **LIVE** for the first time.

Running her hand through golden blonde locks "I'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN TO A ROCK SHOW."

Slumping down against the couch Kara groaned and gripped her sides "I can't do thissss, I'm not cool enough"

Alex chuckled sitting beside her, rubbing soothing circles against her back. "Everything will be fine Kar, she'll like you for you…I mean your Supergirl you can't get any cooler than that…"

Kara cocked her head to the side "you really think so?!"

Smiling widely nodding… "I know so."

Arching an eyebrow Alex couldn't help but ask "Anyways what's got you in such a tizzy, I've never seen you so worked up before…and that's after I've seen what you can do when you've chugged down a whole vat of chocolate chip cookie dough."

Kara laughed before wringing her hands nervously "she-she gave me hope…listening to their music…hearing what she represented… **she inspired me** …this young alien girl who'd just lost her world, her parents…she made me feel like everything was going to be okay. Like I could still rise up and be who I wanted to be, teaching me to embrace my power…like it wasn't a bad thing to be different….to be a freak." Biting her lip, she dared to glance at Alex whose eyes sparkled with unshed tears, nudging her "And I thought I was the punk rocker...the metalhead... Come on then, we better get you over there before you end up missing the whole damn thing!"

That was the start of how Supergirl ended up having the best night of her completely awesome existence.

* * *

Smashing down onto the concrete below, _perhaps a little too hard_. She could already see a variety of metal fans lining up ready to que. Tour bus sat outside she was lead in through the back entrance of the venue as she absorbed her new surroundings. A mixture of old theatre decor and flashing neon signs.. coloured lights swirling, stage gear and instruments lining the hallways with a hint of alcohol seeping into the atmosphere.

A security guard wearing an all black uniform handed her a radio and floor plan as they all but scrambled to inform her of the nights itinerary. Directing her as to the weak spots in the building, everything that she would need to focus on, they even made her head of security because _who the hell going to dare try anything with the maiden of might here_ really.

Blinking.. that's when she noticed that crew members, they where all stopping mid stride as she surpassed them within the narrow corridors. Beaming faces fleeting between shock and awe, surprised and appreciative of her presence.

Kara wasn't one too toot her own horn nor take advantage, but maybe being super wasn't such a bad thing… _I mean perks of the job, this was a prime example_ …it certainly had its benefits, if meeting her idol happened to be anything to go by. Reaching a row of doors- it lead to a dressing room at the side of the stage, Kara gulped. Steeling herself for what or **who** was more than likely inside.

Arm out she was tackled before she could reach the handle by a very excitable _Arejay Hale_ , in a tank top and brightly coloured pants….the fact he was able to sneak up on her as she almost toppled over was a statement to how distracted she truly was.

Helping her up…"whoa sorry sorry, Oreo?" Munching away he held out the pack as Kara grinned _maybe tonight will be easier than I thought._

So that was how she ended up sat drinking beer scrunched in between Arejay _the drummer_ and Joe _the guitarist_ as they bantered back and forth about their favourite tour memory. "….and then and then we accidentally left him there…Arejay…he's always the one getting lost on us."

Content amused at the guys antics she didn't pick up the new heartbeat that had just entered the room. A lush voice from the corner stole her breath away "ha! Well that's my little brother for ya, you should tell her about the time we rocked with Alice cooper down in Nashville…"

Head snapping up suddenly, blue orbs caught sight of a tall, slender brunette wrapped in a badass leather jacket and blue ripped jeans…hair up in a completely smokin' Mohawk.

Mouth suddenly parched, Kara's eyes tracked her movements around the room as she seemed to be gathering up supplies… continuing to get ready for the night ahead.

Dabbing at her lipstick, Lzzy spotted Supergirl's enamoured look from the mirror and smirked turning around "Hey darlin' you wanna join us for sound check?"

Unable to do anything but nod, Kara rose up and followed dazily as the Ruby lipped rockstar sauntered over hugging Kara sweetly before leading her along until they arrived at the back of the stage.

The guys following not far behind they grabbed their instruments setting up, reading themselves to test their equipment.

Shifting into her explorer, the words LZZY emblazoned on the strap, Kara warmed at watching her favourite rockstars go through the motions of their routine. Often messing with each other and bouncing jokes around… _they had a great rapport._

Deciding to sit on a wooden stool solely in front of the stage, Kara felt like she was the only girl in the world as she witnessed them perform for her…a fuzzy feeling deep inside her chest as Lzzy practically sang to her, voice husky and rich laced with seduction and sensual energy.

 _"I breathe you in again just to feel you_  
Underneath my skin, holding on to  
The sweet escape is always laced with a familiar taste of poison"

Belting it out so beautifully, setting Kara alight, sending goosebumps over her skin and a shiver down her spine. There was nothing like it, the voice… _her voice_ was just beyond superb ….filled with emotion, passion and intensity as their guitars roared to life.

 _Phenomenal_

Kara's senses where in overdrive as the musical vibrations ran right through her body leaving tingles in there wake. Honing in she could pinpoint each individual flick of the wrist and melody as her super hearing kicked up a notch, immersing herself inside the music, pouring over her like liquid fire.

 _This_ …this was why she was here…the thrill of the sounds burning deep within her soul, calling out to her in a way only very few artists could master.

 _This was the definition of good music._

* * *

Eventually they had to part ways as the fans started to file in, people of all shapes and sizes, ages and genders all here for the one thing that they all had in common...a pure lust for music.

Planting herself to the side, watching the building like a hawk. She scanned meticulously to make sure everyone was safe, that nothing untoward came through those doors and that no one acted suspicious.

Kara managed to go the whole show watching from the side, only a few bar brawls and drunken spats to break up... _an achievement_ she thought.

What really did capture her heart were all those little girls, running the length of the barrier. Holding up signs and singing along to songs like 'Rock Show and Dear Daughter'. Seeing the next generation of little rockers, inspired just as she was.

Her presence had **not** gone unnoticed, she could hear the mutterings between the music... all wondering as to why she was here, whether she was a fan or whether she was on official alien related business. Every now and again she'd have people try to sneak up on her to touch the cape, daring each other to see how close they could get. She didn't mind at all it was just harmless fun, if anything she'd let them...pretend not to notice as they high fived each other at having stolen a moment or two to flick the bright red fabric, one guy even crawled his way to her boot... _now he was definitely a little tipsy_. Soon people became a little bolder with their approach asking for hugs and kisses on the cheek, she was more than happy to oblige. What made her year were those same little girls she'd witnessed earlier all excitable at the presence of not one but two powerful women in the room.

As the night wore on Kara steadily joined in, tapping her food, clapping, singing along absolutely loving it.

Making her way onto the snapchats of selfies taken with fans dancing along...potentially crowd surfing when the opportunity arose, she never took her eye off the ball... she was here to do a job _of course._

All the partying did catch up to her eventually though...Lzzy caught onto the circle of fans with their arms around the superhero as they sang. Amused she invited the hero to join her onstage for a duet of break in. Before long Kara was crying, tears streaming as she sang the lyrics...then proceeded to blubber further at Lzzys rendition of Rose in December. It was truely magical.

The crying turned to flaming cheeks as Lzzy decided to have a little fun, singing I get off in the Kryptonians ear. Completely turned on, Kara didn't know what to do with herself as Lzzy practically pounced, nails skimming circling the hero as she sung into the mic.

Flustered, Kara couldn't help but notice how her suit now clung just a little too tight, how the moist air in the room had made her sweaty ... _Kryptonians can't even sweat...damn you lzzy!_

Practically melting _,_ Eyes blown wide she let out a breath as the show started to come to a close...on the final song Here's to us, she swayed happily content enough to just stay in the moment.

 _"Here's to us, here's to love_  
All the times that we fucked up  
Here's to you, fill the glass  
'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass  
So lets give 'em hell  
Wish everybody well, here's to us, here's to us"

Picking up a shot, each band member raised their glass to the audience along with Supergirl who joined them as they toasted to the end of a brilliant night. Liquid courage consumed Kara turned to Lzzy whose eyes where practically devouring her at this point...perhaps if she was lucky... _not the end_ but only just the beginning, a start, a promise, a _taste..._ full to the brim with possibilities of what was still to come... _apocalyptic indeed._


End file.
